Websites
This is a guide to all of the official websites for Tenacious D that have existed. Websites TenaciousD.com (2001-present) Site1.png|Early 2001 - Homepage Site2.png|Late 2001 - Homepage Site3.png|2003 - Homepage Site4.png|2006 - Homepage Site5.png|2012 - Homepage Site6.png|2017 - Homepage 2018website.png|2018 - Homepage tenaciousd.com is the official website for Tenacious D. tenaciousdmovie.com tenaciousdmovie.com was the official website to promote the United States release of Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny. The website featured lots of extras and information behind the movie. A UK version, tenaciousduk.com, was also released. Both of these sites have since gone, however the German, 'Kings of Rock' website can still be found at warnerbros.de/tenaciousd, '''and looks visually the same as tenaciousdmovie.com did. tenaciousd.jp '''tenaciousd.jp was a Japanese website to promote the 2008 release of Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny in Japan. The website featured a Tenacious D game by T. Kaga. It formed in 2008 and subsequently closed in 2008, only just after the release of the film. This is a list of flash games that have been produced about Tenacious D. All three games released were made between 2006 and 2008 to promote either the film Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny, or their second studio album, The Pick of Destiny. These games are no longer available through their official providers, however, some can still be found through external flash game websites. Some of the games also have tutorials and videos of them which have been uploaded to sites such as YouTube. All of these games are based heavily on the movie, and feature Satan at some point throughout the game, which prompted some external flash game sites to raise their age ratings. Social Networking websites * Facebook (https://www.facebook.com/tenacious) * Twitter (https://www.twitter.com/realtenaciousd) * YouTube (https://www.youtube.com/tenaciousd) * Instagram (https://www.instagram.com/tenaciousd) Former: * MySpace (https://www.myspace.com/tenaciousd) * Uber (https://www.uber.com/tenaciousd) * Tagworld (https://www.tagworld.com/tenaciousd) * ReverbNation (https://www.reverbnation.com/tenaciousdofficial) * Ping (URL not available) * SoundCloud (https://www.soundcloud.com/tenaciousd) Video games Devil May Fry (2006) This game was produced for their 2006 album, The Pick of Destiny and was available through the official band website. It was produced by studio Method Solutions. It is similar to the console series, Guitar Hero, and the player must use the ASDF keys and the space-bar to play the single from the album, POD. If the player misses a note, this will cause either Black or Gass to die, though they will return as angels a few seconds later. No matter the amount of failed attempts on the song, the band will continue to descend as angels. Despite no longer being available on the official website, it can still be found on external online games websites such as Invasion Games and Coinhop. POD Simon (2006) This game was produced for the United Kingdom release of Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny in 2006. This game was linked to through the now-defunct official UK film website, tenaciousduk.com. The player must correctly follow the guided drums to successfully play the POD single from the album. Unlike the Devil May Fry game, the player only has three lives, and after that if they fail they will have to begin the game from the start again. Unfortunately, the game is no longer available to play as no external game sites host it. Despite this, tutorials of other players playing the game when it was active can be found on YouTube. TDJB (2008) This game was produced for the 2008 Japanese release of Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny and was linked through the Japanese official film website, tenaciousd.jp. The game is inspired by the movie itself, and features Jack Black as the main character. The player must shoot pedestrians with the guitar and once the pedestrians are cleared, the player must dodge the mushrooms to get the Pick of Destiny in each of the levels. There are three levels in total, and these are set in Venice Beach Boardwalk, Sasquatch's Forest and the Rock & Roll History Museum. Once the player has cleared all three levels, they must fight Satan at the end of the game. The flash file can be found online.